1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine for applications wherein the revolutions per minute (rpms) may vary, such as with wind or water input, but the voltage and frequency output will stay relatively constant, with variations in the current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, conventional electrical generators may have output currents, voltages and frequencies which typically increase in response to increasing input rpm. Prior art methods have included the use of constant rotational speeds (corresponding to the frequency of the electrical grid), a variable speed gearbox, or cut-in and cut-out speeds to achieve a constant frequency output, this has resulted in reduced output energy and efficiency.